ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Cash
Toby Cash is the Victor of the 10th Hunger Games Games Description Arena: Open ocean When the Games began, the only solid sections of the Arena were the platforms for the Tributes. The Cornucopia was floating on a raft in the middle of the ring. When the gong sounded, the platforms sank into the water, leaving the Tributes with no solid ground whatsoever. Five Tributes drowned immediately and the Careers killed another three. During the fights, the raft holding the Cornucopia was punctured and the Cornucopia sank, snaring and drowning one Tribute. The remaining Tributes drifted apart while the pair from Four hunted and the other Careers merely tried to stay afloat. When night fell, the sharks came. Toby and the others could only watch as the fins sliced through the water and made their choices. Sometimes Toby saw the Tribute bob like a cork and vainly beat at the attacking shark. Other times he only heard the cannon. Once a shark passed by mere feet away, abandoning him for a Tribute large enough to satisfy its more than twenty feet of flesh. By the time the second day came, only eight Tributes were left. The sun beat down mercilessly on Toby and the others, scorching them and weakening them further. Life jackets had not been provided, and one Tribute after another became exhausted and drowned. Toby grew weak and started to give up. He stopped treading water and went limp, unintentionally slipping into a neutrally buoyant position that kept him afloat. He remained in that position in a delirious state until the final remaining Tribute drowned on the third day. Personality Toby is not the type of person who should have won the Games. At the time he was Reaped, he was young, unaware of the facts of life, and humble. He is among the most affected by the Games. The horrific mutts he saw and the countless deaths he witnessed as he waited for the mutts to come for him gave him constant nightmares and anxiety. He did not fit in among the other, more capable Victors and being a mentor only made things worse. Toby is deeply sensitive and loving, and watching his Tributes die every year and knowing he wasn't capable of giving them the advice and help they needed devastated him. After losing Hermes Track in the 32nd Hunger Games, Toby turned to morphling. Relationships Toby's only true friend is Lena, his only successful mentee. Lena turned to morphling immediately after her Games and welcomed Toby when he made the same decision. She often paints with him, though he is not as good as she is. They don't speak much- Toby because of the Games, Lena because she was like that even before the Arena. Successful Mentorships Lena Talent Soccer Trivia * Toby's Games are considered the least successful in history. Only five Tributes were killed by other Tributes, the lowest number of any Games. The rest of the Tributes largely stayed still until death. * The 10th Hunger Games were also the shortest, lasting three days. * The shark mutts were only altered in one way: they were engineered so they could survive in the Arena, which was freshwater in an attempt to make things last longer. * This was the first Games to incorporate "muttations". * The pair from Four were the 2-1 favorites to win, but they were both eaten by sharks on the first night. Between them, they killed five people. Category:Victors